


L'hai fatto davvero?

by Leniam



Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Arguments, Basic Chicken, Control Issues, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Spacedogs, Things you're not supposed to do
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Tre diverse coppie affrontano lo stesso identico problema.
Relationships: Elias (Men & Chicken)/Adam Towers, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	L'hai fatto davvero?

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosa un po’ diversa dal solito.  
> Ho pensato di prendere una specifica situazione (estrema come mio solito) e applicarla a tre diverse coppie delle nostre tanto amate per esplorarne un po’ le reazioni. È stato molto divertente avere a che fare con sei personaggi completamente diversi alle prese con un dialogo da affrontare.  
> La situazione estrema di cui si parla, inutile ripeterlo sempre però lo faccio lo stesso, è un’azione malata da non fare mai all’interno di una relazione perché almeno per quanto mi riguarda è da condanna subito e senza appello.  
> Ma i nostri cari amici hanno vita loro e decidono loro come comportarsi, io mi limito a riportare ciò che mi dicono ed essere spettatore imparziale.  
> Questa storia era pensata per il recente evento creativo appena conclusosi nel fandom di Hannibal, ma non solo non mi è riuscito di finirla in tempo, avrei anche dovuto tradurla per ovvi motivi ed era impensabile. Sono felice di postare la versione italiana per ora e prossimamente ne concluderò anche la traduzione.  
> Proseguono le altre cinque, sei, sette storie in programma e se sarete ancora nel fandom quando saranno pronte spero che l’attesa non sarà stata vana.  
> Vi mando un grosso abbraccio e a presto.  
> Len

HANNIBAL E WILL

“Hannibal, hai per caso installato sul mio cellulare un’app fantasma per seguire i miei spostamenti?”

“No,” rispose Hannibal sgranando anche gli occhi, come se quella fosse una delle accuse più oltraggiose mai ricevute.

Will estrasse il telefonino dalla tasca e glielo sventolò davanti, “L’applicazione è qui, l’ho trovata.”

“Oh,” mormorò Hannibal, “Allora sì.”

Will allargò le braccia e scosse la testa, in completa assenza di un insulto abbastanza efficace.

“Come hai fatto a scoprirlo?” chiese Hannibal.

“Certo, perché è quella la cosa più importante,” ribatté Will lasciando cadere le braccia ai lati del corpo.

Vedendo che Hannibal non accennava né a continuare il discorso, né a scusarsi, decise di dirglielo.

“Ho portato il cellulare al negozio per cambiare il vetro, il commesso ha dato un’occhiata al resto e mi ha dato la bella notizia.”

“Che negozio è e come si chiama il commesso?” domandò Hannibal.

“No, non ucciderai il commesso,” Will gli puntò un dito contro, “Anche perché stavolta l’incivile sei tu. Come ti sei permesso?”

“Non è la cosa peggiore…” iniziò Hannibal.

“Smettila di paragonare tra loro tutte le deplorevoli azioni che hai commesso nei miei confronti in questi anni!” sbottò Will, “Non è una lista in ordine di gravità, sono tutte gravi!”

“Ti chiedo scusa, Will,” Hannibal sembrò fare un passo indietro e considerare il suo gesto. “Ho peccato in eccessiva apprensione e non ti ho consultato nel timore che tu non fossi d’accordo.”

“Certo che non sono d’accordo, chi potrebbe essere d’accordo a farsi monitorare costantemente?”

“Non conduciamo una vita esattamente sicura,” disse Hannibal, “E neppure… Alla luce del sole, per così dire. Se tu un giorno non rientrassi a casa non potrei certo segnalare la tua scomparsa alla polizia.”

Will abbassò il mento e strinse le labbra, come sempre gli capitava di fare considerando le parole di Hannibal, qualsiasi fosse l’argomento trattato.

Rialzò il viso ed annuì, “Ok,” disse più condiscendente, “Ma rimane il fatto che avresti dovuto dirmelo con queste esatte parole. E allora forse avrei acconsentito. Anch’io potrei volere una cosa simile sul tuo cellulare.”

“Potresti. Ma non hai mai pensato di installarla,” rispose pronto Hannibal.

Will boccheggiò un paio di volte senza parole. Poi si riscosse.

“Avresti voluto una cosa del genere?” riuscì ad articolare, “Alle tue spalle?”

“Ne avrei compreso l’esigenza.”

Will roteò gli occhi al cielo, “Oh, per favore! Non appena l’avessi scoperto me l’avresti fatta pagare in mille modi diversi!”

Hannibal sorrise fissando un punto nel vuoto, come stesse contemplando ad uno ad uno quei mille modi diversi.

“Probabilmente,” rispose ancora sognante, “Ma non avrei cancellato l’applicazione.”

“Ovvio che no,” scrollò le spalle Will, “Tu vuoi che io sappia sempre dove sei, e dove trovarti,” citò parola per parola.

Questo gli valse un sorriso del suo compagno che non poté fare a meno di ricambiare.

Will si avvicinò a Hannibal a passi lenti. “Tanto perché tu lo sappia…” tenne la frase in sospeso mentre si abbassava verso l’uomo, che sedeva sul divano. Hannibal non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso neanche per un attimo.

Will gli parlò all’orecchio, “Non l’ho cancellata affatto. Preparati perché nei prossimi giorni ti toccherà venire a cercarmi nei posti più impensabili, se mi vuoi.”

ADAM E NIGEL

“Adam, hai per caso installato sul mio cellulare un’app fantasma per seguire i miei spostamenti?”

Nigel si rigirò il telefono tra le mani, mentre inclinava il capo e cercava in tutti i modi lo sguardo di Adam, senza molta fortuna.

Il ragazzo strinse le labbra e poi annuì serio, “Sì… Sì, l’ho fatto.”

Seguì un silenzio tombale di qualche secondo, dopodiché Adam disse, “Hai comprato i cereali? Quelli con la scatola…?”

Nigel lo bloccò, “Ehi!” e Adam sobbalzò sorpreso.

“Non ti sembra manchi qualcosa?” Nigel indicò di nuovo il suo cellulare, “Tipo delle fottute scuse?”

“S-scuse?” Adam corrugò la fronte.

“Tesoro, non accetto che mi si controlli come fossi un cazzo di detenuto in libera uscita, chiaro?”

Si pentì del tono usato nel momento in cui vide l’espressione di Adam cambiare e le sue dita muoversi a scatti; un classico segno di nervosismo per Adam, ma anche di totale incomprensione del motivo per cui si stava discutendo. O del perché Nigel fosse arrabbiato.

“Adam, pensa se facessi io una cosa del genere,” Nigel parlò in tono più basso, “Pensa se senza dirtelo installassi qualcosa per seguire i tuoi spostamenti.”

“Ma tu non l’hai fatto!” esclamò all’improvviso Adam, “Se tu non torni a casa e se ritardi io voglio sapere dove sei. Se non stessi bene? Se avessi bisogno di aiuto?” era alterato e parlava muovendosi da un piede all’altro, le mani strette a pugno, “Invece a te non importa nulla di dove sono io e se non torno a casa non fa niente, cerchiamo qualcun altro con cui rimpiazzare Adam, vero?”

Nigel riconobbe subito il livello di stress di Adam, quello che lo stava già facendo straparlare, quello che a breve l’avrebbe fatto andare in giro per casa a rompere oggetti e a rovesciare intere mensole, forse perfino a farsi del male. 

Lo bloccò senza toccarlo, solo mettendoglisi di fronte, con le mani alzate e le braccia larghe in segno di pace. Nella chiara posizione pronta ad un abbraccio, se solo Adam avesse voluto.

Buttò svelto il telefonino sul tavolo.

“Aspetta,” disse poi ad Adam, “Che cazzo è successo? Non ero io quello ad aver subito un torto solo due secondi fa?” scherzò.

Adam piano piano recuperò un respiro regolare. Guardando un punto oltre la spalla di Nigel corrugò la fronte per l’ennesima volta.

“È un torto?” chiese, “Quello che ho fatto è un torto?”

“Già,” rispose Nigel, “Anche se sei preoccupato, non si usa spiare gli altri, non… Non si fa,” terminò stringendosi nelle spalle perché era davvero tutto lì, non poteva spiegarlo meglio. Non si faceva e basta, nemmeno se si era preoccupati o ansiosi, nulla giustificava il controllo ossessivo di un’altra persona, lui l’aveva imparato bene con gli errori commessi in passato.

“Neanche se sei innamorato?” domandò ancora Adam.

Lo stomaco di Nigel ancora faceva quello strano salto all’indietro ogni qualvolta Adam parlava di amore tra loro. Sembrava assurdo dopo tutto quel tempo, ma Adam non era una matassa di emozioni palesi e vibranti come lo era lui, perciò ogni sua dichiarazione seppur velata valeva oro.

E il suo viso ora sembrava così sconvolto dalla recente presa di coscienza, più sconvolto da quella che dallo sfogo di rabbia avuto.

Nigel rimase in silenzio, ma si spostò leggermente in avanti aspettando che Adam si infilasse tra le sue braccia di sua volontà. Quando il ragazzo lo fece lui lo strinse, baciandolo sul collo.

“Amore mio, pensi che se non ti controllo allora non mi importa di te e di conseguenza non ti amo?”

Adam annuì contro la sua spalla.

“Certo che mi preoccuperei se non ti vedessi rientrare, ma la mia preoccupazione non deve limitare la tua libertà,” disse Nigel, “Non si può attaccare una microspia sulla persona che ami e monitorarla giorno e notte, è sbagliato.”

“Non era una microspia era un’applicazione sul cellulare e…”

“Fa lo stesso,” lo interruppe Nigel, “Non si può.”

“Ma non l’ho mai usata,” spiegò Adam sempre parlando contro la sua spalla, “Perché tu sei sempre rientrato e non sei mai morto per strada.”

Nigel si staccò da lui per guardarlo in viso. Non negli occhi, ma almeno in viso.

“Ti serve solo per sapere se sono morto per strada?”

“E per sapere se i criminali con cui lavoravi prima ti hanno rapito per portarti in qualche magazzino abbandonato e farti a pezzi,” continuò Adam con un’accurata descrizione dei possibili eventi.

“Verresti a salvarmi nel caso,” dichiarò Nigel.

Adam ci pensò su intensamente per qualche secondo, Nigel quasi gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia. Era adorabile in modo doloroso.

“Probabilmente non arriverei in tempo a piedi o in autobus, Nigel. Ma saprei dove venire a recuperarti.”

“Per le esequie,” disse Nigel.

Adam annuì, sempre pensieroso.

“Ma non vorrei doverti seppellire, Nigel,” disse ancora Adam, “Mi piace che tu sia vivo, per casa.”

Stavolta Nigel rise alla serietà con cui Adam asseriva anche le cose più ovvie. Non l’avrebbe mai stancato quella sua ricerca della verità più pura da riferire.

Lo baciò sulle labbra, rimase con la fronte appoggiata alla sua mentre gli accarezzava schiena e braccia.

“Voglio tornare sempre a casa da te, angelo. Sarà impossibile impedirmi di tornare sempre a casa da te.”

E prima che Adam iniziasse a spiegargli che quella sua frase non aveva alcun senso, Nigel lo zittì baciandolo un’altra volta.

ADAM E ELIAS

“Elias, hai per caso installato sul mio cellulare un’app fantasma per seguire i miei spostamenti?”

Adam lo prese alla sprovvista, come avrebbe fatto con un bambino.

E funzionò, perché Elias gonfiò il petto come un pavone, un pavone imbronciato, ma non riuscì a mentire abbastanza in fretta.

“No-o…” rispose. Risultando ben poco convinto con quegli occhi che andavano dal pavimento, alla finestra, alla porta come stesse cercando una via di fuga.

Adam strinse le labbra per non cedere alla voglia di sghignazzare. Non era il momento. Incrociò le braccia al petto ed inarcò le sopracciglia. Sapeva che così avrebbe indispettito Elias oltre misura.

“Beh…beh…” balbettò infatti l’uomo, “Beh… Tu come hai fatto a scoprirlo?” si illuminò nel porre la domanda, come avesse all’improvviso trovato il modo per togliersi dai pasticci. Passando abilmente sopra al fatto di avere appena ammesso la colpa.

Un bambino.

Adam gongolò per quanto bene conosceva il suo toro testardo e vanitoso.

“Ieri mi hai chiesto il cellulare e te lo sei tenuto tutto il giorno,” rispose Adam, “Quando ti ho chiesto cosa ci hai fatto la tua risposta non è stata molto credibile.”

“Certo che è stata credibile!” si lamentò Elias, “Tutto ciò che dico è credibile. Non posso chiedere al mio ragazzo di usare il suo cellulare?”

“Sì, ma non per installarci sopra roba per spiarmi,” lo incalzò Adam, “Il commesso del negozio mi ha detto che era ben nascosta…”

Elias gli puntò un dito contro, il viso rosso e il mento abbassato già pronto a caricare come il toro che era.

“Tu non ti fidi di me!” urlò, “Hai fatto controllare il telefono da qualcun altro!”

“Facevo bene a non fidarmi!” lo accusò Adam.

“Adam, questo non me lo sarei mai aspettato da te.”

“Ah!” esplose Adam, soprattutto perché cominciava a non trattenere più le risate. “Guarda quanto sei bravo a ribaltare le carte in tavola!”

Chiunque altro l’avrebbe fatto infuriare con quell’atteggiamento.

Non Elias.

Elias faceva tutto senza malizia e anche se in qualcosa metteva malizia risultava sempre e comunque divertente ed adorabile al limite del reale.

Ancora non c’era stato un litigio tra loro in cui Adam era riuscito a rimanere arrabbiato. Si urlavano contro e poi tutto si risolveva con assurde ed improbabili spiegazioni di Elias ed assurde ed improbabili scuse.

Stava fumando, il suo toro, ed era rosso in viso per l’oltraggio che stava subendo.

In realtà Adam conosceva bene quella reazione; era una plateale ammissione di colpa, ma senza una dichiarazione vocale.

O almeno non ancora.

Adam aveva dalla sua la pazienza che gli derivava dal fatto che per una volta, sebbene il torto di Elias fosse indiscutibile, Adam non aveva comunque diritto di arrabbiarsi.

Gli venne da ridere ancora, ma Elias non se ne accorse, impegnato com’era a trovare un modo qualsiasi per mitigare l’evidenza.

“Io ho agito per grande responsabilità,” proruppe Elias con i pugni chiusi ai lati del corpo e lo sguardo offeso puntato sui suoi piedi, “Per averti sempre sotto controllo e sapere dove sei, per proteggerti.”

A quella dichiarazione si fermò, sapendo che l’ultima parola aveva un che di solenne ogni volta che la pronunciava. “Tu invece sei solo un malfidente,” concluse poi con un’accusa ben mirata, anche se pronunciata a bassa voce, per pararsi il sedere.

“Tu hai agito così perché sei uno spione,” ribatté Adam solo per vedere Elias sgranare gli occhi, “E un testardo che pensa di avere sempre ragione e di non sbagliare mai.”

Gli occhi di Elias saettarono in tutte le direzioni, i suoi piedi si mossero avanti e indietro di un passo.

Quello era Elias che intuiva di averla fatta grossa e di non avere più molto da offrire a sua discolpa.

Qualche anno insieme e Adam poteva dire di aver imparato alla perfezione ogni gesto e movimento dell’Elias colpevole; esperienza derivata dal fatto che Elias ne combinava una grossa almeno una volta al mese.

Adam si godette ogni minimo cambio d’espressione sul viso di Elias, fino al raggiungimento di quelle che Adam considerava l’illuminazione e al tempo stesso la rassegnazione ad ammettere la colpa.

Adorabile.

L’avrebbe sepolto di baci non appena chiarito e chiuso quell’ennesimo diverbio.

“Non volevo spiarti, Adam,” stavolta le mani di Elias si intrecciarono davanti al suo petto, le dita che si torturavano tra loro per tenersi occupate, “Non volevo fare niente di male.”

Adam rimase in silenzio, a guardarlo di sottecchi, sentendosi anche un po’ in colpa, ma incapace di intervenire perché Elias era disarmante quando si rendeva conto di essere in torto.

“Sei più o meno arrabbiato di quando ho usato il tuo maglione blu per pulire il pavimento dopo che erano passate le galline?” chiese Elias tentativamente.

Adam scoppiò in una singola risata al ricordo della fine di quel maglione, solo perché era un regalo di Peter per un Natale di chissà quanti anni prima e Elias l’aveva saputo.

Si ricompose subito.

“Beh, ero piuttosto arrabbiato quella volta,” disse Adam.

“Eh sì,” concordò Elias.

“Ma stavolta lo sono meno,” continuò Adam, “Sai perché?”

Elias inarcò le sopracciglia in una divertente richiesta di spiegazioni e Adam gli si avvicinò.

“Ho installato quella stessa applicazione su tutti i cellulari di famiglia,” spiegò Adam sorridendo, “Quello di Gregor, di Franz, ma soprattutto quello di Josef, dopo che facendo jogging è caduto nel canale e non siamo riusciti a trovarlo, sai…” scrollò le spalle.

Elias sbatté le palpebre ripetutamente, sembrò metterci un attimo a realizzare.

Poi esplose, “Tu sei un ipocrita, Adam!” gli puntò il dito contro e Adam poté finalmente scoppiare a ridere.

“Non c’è nu-nulla da ridere, Adam,” ad Elias piaceva ripetere il suo nome quando aveva la possibilità di rimproverarlo, “Sei stato molto molto scorretto ad accusarmi di qualcosa che hai fatto tu stesso!”

“Oh, non cercare di salvarti la faccia così, bello,” ribatté Adam, “Hai sbagliato…enormemente,” sottolineò l’avverbio ed Elias prese subito aria per ribattere, ma Adam lo bloccò con un improvviso e languido bacio su quella bocca mezza aperta.

Elias colse l’antifona e si zittì, rispondendo al bacio in modo ingenuo ed impacciato, come se nient’altro importasse quando Adam lo baciava e come se ogni occasione per farlo andasse colta all’istante.

“Ma te la faccio passare,” gli sussurrò Adam sulle labbra, “Perché ora questo sarà il nostro segreto,” si scostò da lui e gli fece l’occhiolino. Elias corrugò la fronte.

“Io tengo d’occhio Josef e Franz,” disse Adam, “Mentre Gabriel pensa a Gregor.”

Dal viso di Elias scomparve qualsiasi altra emozione e rimase solo una ben conosciuta aria di superiorità all’idea che i suoi fratelli fossero sotto sorveglianza.

“E io chi controllo?” domandò subito, senza che nemmeno lo sfiorasse l’idea che qualcuno controllasse anche lui.

Adam rise ancora. “Io e te ci controlliamo a vicenda,” lo informò usando un termine da investigatore privato che di sicuro non amava, ma che serviva a farsi capire da Elias. “Il che non significa in nessun modo che quella cosa sarà usata per vedere dove sono, d’accordo? È per le emergenze, in caso di pericolo.”

Elias annuì, ma Adam si preparò mentalmente, nei giorni successivi, a dover riprendere Elias per ogni battutina, doppio senso o accenno fatto davanti ai fratelli, incapace come un bambino di mantenere un segreto, e desideroso soprattutto di mostrare ai fratelli che era considerato lui quello più responsabile in casa.

“Chi tiene d’occhio Gabriel?” domandò poi fintamente preoccupato.

“Nessuno, Gabriel non ha bisogno di essere tenuto d’occhio.”

“Oh, Adam, io penso di doverlo tenere d’occhio, è molto sbadato, io lo so, finirà per mettersi nei guai.”

“Non si è mai messo nei guai da che lo conosco,” Adam camminò verso l’uscita della sala e Elias lo seguì rapido.

“Io penso di doverlo tenere d’occhio, Adam, sarà meglio…”

“Elias?”

“Mh?”

“Smettila.”

“Ma…ma…”

Adam si voltò a dargli un altro bacio ed Elias come da copione fece silenzio per tutto il tempo concessogli.

Ma poi il bacio si interruppe e Adam riprese a camminare.

“Adam… Dovrei davvero controllare Gabriel.”

Adam roteò gli occhi al cielo reprimendo una risata. Si sarebbe dovuto inventare qualcosa di veramente interessante per distrarre Elias da quella nuova fissazione.


End file.
